The current extension ladder knee brace is shown in FIG. 7. It consists of six rivets, one plastic brace, and one extruded aluminum rail shield. The assembly is riveted through the shield, fiberglass rail, and plastic brace. The top of the brace is riveted to the bottom rung of the extension ladder. When the ladder is being used, the load goes through the rail and rivets and is transferred into the plastic brace and aluminum rail shield. The bottom edge of the aluminum rail shield transfers the load into the safety shoe.